Smiley Face
by WhenOurDarknessGrows
Summary: Royal Lowman never thought of going back to her father, Happy, after he had left her when she was only a baby – but her aunt can't let her live with her anymore and sents her thirteen-year-old niece back to Charming. Will Happy be able to handle the situation of a heartbroken daughter who is as stubborn as a mule and rebellious, just like he was as teenager? It will be chaotic.
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue | smile and dry your blood-filled tears**

* * *

"As if he could make you happy", her voice was low and filled with dry sarcasm.

She looked down at her hands and sighed. " _I_ am your blood, Erin. _I_ should stay with you and not some part-time lover of yours!" She wanted to shout out this cutting pain she was feeling but her burning throat silenced her immediately. Everything about her was hurting in that specific moment.

"Why am I never good enough?", she whispered in a hoarse voice. Tears were starting to appear in her dark eyes. It was always the same, she thought to herself.

Her right hand grabbed her thin arm, the movement like a distant dream of hers, as she roughly started to dug her fingers into the flesh until she could feel a dulled, well-known pain. It made her feel good, satisfied even. "Royal, stop it! Stop! Now!", her aunt shouted desperately. "God, you have some serious problems going on, kid!" She shook her head in a lost manner and looked at her thirteen year old niece.

It was wrong. Everything about this whole situation was wrong and she had to stop it.

"Okay", she breathed out and walked towards the young girl, "We're going to calm down now and talk about this like normal people, yes?" _Normal people_. It repeated itself inside her head like a permanent loop and didn't stop until her aunt grabbed her by the legs; carefully and unsure of how she would react.

Her bloodshot, black eyes wandered to the face of Erin. A slight smile appeared on her dry lips and seemed sadly out of place. "Like normal people", she mumbled and nodded at the same time.

* * *

"It's all gonna be fine, Ro. You'll see."

Royal turned her head to the dirty car window and snorted inwardly. 'Sure', she thought sarcastically. 'Everything will be just perfect' _-_ "How long 'til we're there?", she heard her own voice ask instead. Her limbs were tired and sore from the long drive, as it was the same with her mind.

In the last couple of days, everything had turned into shit. It was painful to admit but Royal was lonely like never before.

She grabbed the small silver jewelry pendant that hang around her neck. Followed by an immediate ache in her chest was she holding back the tears. She perceived an exhausting heaviness, which had burned its way into her bones and made it to a life-time mission to slowly but surely destroy her completeness.

"What if he doesn't want me?", she slightly provoked. But even she could hear the grief out of the words, violently wrapped around her voice. 'What if he doesn't want me, _too',_ she thought.

Her aunt sighed loudly as Royal recognized the tension in her shoulders. Erin grimaced and looked in the wing mirror, looking out for other cars and drove carefully into a one-way street after she hadn't seen any.

"Your father-" - "My _father?",_ she repeated and laughed mockingly. "No. I don't have a father."

Erin rubbed her forehand and sighed, again. "He is your father, Royal. It might be all true that he wasn't there for you and your mother but.. he is _still_ your father, so don't act that way."

 _'Don't act that way? I'm grieving for fuck's sake.',_ her inner voice was desperately screaming.

"How long until we're there", she asked again and observed the several single-family homes at the respective sides of the narrow road. _Charming._ A small, seemingly dead town compared to New York.

And it all felt like a nightmare to Royal. Her mother's death was the most unexpected thing in her entire life. Thus, her mind still couldn't completely process it and she feared the moment when it finally will.

"Not much longer, Ro. Almost there", Erin answered with an almost nervous undertone to her words. "How will he react?", Royal mumbled, uncertain about the whole situation.

There were plenty of scenarios in her head of how the arrival would be like. And not one existed that involved a 'tears of happiness, I-missed-you-so-much' reunion.

Her aunt put a hand on her thigh and smiled encouragingly. "He already knows. The worst part is behind us."

Royal snorted in a disapproval manner and suddenly recognized the MC clubhouse in front of them. Her heartbeat fastened and pounded almost painfully against her chest. She felt her entirely self freaking out by the thought of meeting her father.

It wasn't like she never met him before. There was a time in her younger years when he was actually there, visiting her mother and the whole family, but she was too young to remember it altogether, now.

Erin drove through a half-opened gate as Royal was flashed by the whole scene in front of her. The arrival happened so fast; it seemed like an indescribably, unreal dream.

A few men in leather vests were gathered next and in front of a line of parked motorcycles. Some of them hold lit cigarettes in their hands while each of them contributed to a seemingly lighthearted conversation.

"'You' seeing him?", Royal gulped and looked around the place. She couldn't even tell who her own father was _._ How should this plan _ever_ work out the right way?

Her aunt shook her head and carefully stopped the car after estimating the silent situation. "No, honey. I don't see him but he _must_ be here. I can assure you." Royal felt her heartbeat faster and more intense than ever. Her fingers played with her many leather bracelets on her left wrist as she unsuccessfully tried to calm her down.

Erin looked at her golden watch and nodded to herself. "Okay, honey. Time to face the unknown", she added to her niece's silence.

After Royal had opened the door she slowly walked to Erin and tried to be as inconspicuous as possible. Her dark hair laid in thick waves on her shoulders and continued to fall down to her hipbones. An inner urge forced her to go through some strands of hair while waiting for anyone to react.

The group of men slowly started to pay them attention, one after another. She looked at all of them and simply didn't know what to do.

Should she walk towards them, wave a hand or just wait for her aunt to do the first step?

It was a mixture of all three, the second a seriously looking man started to walk over. Her hands were slightly shaking and her palms wet with sweat.

She threw a glance at Erin who didn't do anything but stare. Just like her. If it wouldn't have been this scary and incomprehensible situation, she had probably started to laugh, by now.

"You lost?", the man asked with a raised eyebrow as he stood in front of them.

He had white hair and blue eyes that shimmered with a dangerous gleam of ruthlessness. As far as Royal could assess that.

Erin cleared her throat and began to speak while she went through her brown leather bag. "I-uh.. I gave a.. a Mr. Lowman a call, already?", she stated but sounded more doubtfully about it. She let out a relived sigh after she had pulled out a piece of paper and nervously showed him.

"He is her father", Erin gulped and turned her head towards Royal's wispy figure.

The man looked at her immediately. The shock was written on his face, all blankly and confused. "What?", he asked loudly, then shut his eyes and rubbed bis forehead. "You must be fucking kiddin' me."

Royal blew out a hold of breath when she heard him curse. It made her even more nervous.

She had thought that it couldn't get any worse before she saw a murderously looking man, having a grip around the handle of a gun, rushing towards them.

And then she became aware of the fact that his face seemed alarmingly familiar to her.

 _And she just couldn't handle it anymore._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 ** _hey, this is my very first fanfiction! _And I'm so happy and excited to see how this project will develop in the near future.__**

 ** _ _I hope that some of you will stick around, I will also apologize for any grammatical and other errors; English isn't my first language, thus, this is a real challenge to me! ;))__**

 ** _ _I don't own anything but my OC's.__**

 ** _ _And this is just the prologue, it will get better, I promise. :D__**

 ** _ _Thank you for visiting this story and reading! ^^__**


	2. Chapter 2

Royal let out a startled scream after she had seen the gun in the man´s hand. Her hand grabbed the wrist of her aunt while she tried to hide herself behind her. It didn´t work.

The bald man, who she feared was her father, stopped in front of her and her aunt. His face was a mask of outraged anger. „I told you to fuck off, Erin!"

Royal held her breath.

She looked at him with large eyes and gulped. The shock was written all over her face.

The woman next to her shook her head vigorously „She needs yo-ur help, Happy! Please don´t.. don´t abandon her!"

Her stammered words discouraged Royal´s hope, in an instant. He didn´t want her. They both didn´t want her in their lives.

It made her uncomfortable, her palms were sticky and a heat lingered in her lungs.

And before she knew there were tears glistening in her eyes. She took a deep breath.

 _Don´t cry. Don´t cry._

„Now, look what you´ve done!" Her aunt murmured, put one arm around her small shoulders and hugged her. Royal closed her eyes and tried to blend out the different voices. „I wanna go home" she whispered. Erin shook her head but hugged her even tighter. „I´m sorry. I´m _so_ sorry, honey."

Pain burned in her chest. Then she nodded. Bitter and with a frown – slowy, she broke away from Erin.

„I don´t need your comfort" Her word sounded distant.

She looked away from her and saw that they were suddenly more people gathered around. The men that had stood at the motorcycles before, were watching from behind the white-haired man, now. Most of them seemed confused, just like herself.

With some uncertainty did her gaze leave from the men to her so-called father.

He was watching her, too.

A shiver went down her back. She realized that his dark eye colour was exactly like her own. But other than that, there was no similarity shared. Or so she assumed.

How would she know when she knew nothing about this man? „How old are you, girl?" The sudden words didn´t only surprise her. His voice was rough, raspy. It fitted the overall scary person he seemed to be.

At first, she didn´t say anything.

Until she had realized the staring. Again. Did those people only stare?

She cleared her throat. „Thirteen." - „I already told you so, Happy!" Erin had sighed annoyed but was silenced when he looked at her, the eyes said everything.

It was unusual but the sight of this fragile, scared looking girl triggered something in him. She seemed totally out of place, the way her fingers grabbed the hem of her shirt, the knuckles white because of the pressure. The slight panic in her eyes that she likely tried to hide.

„And your name is Royal?" There was a slight mildness in his voice - she nodded without saying anything. „I told your Ma not to take that name." The comment made her feel better and there was a careful smile tugging on her lips. He took a step towards her, completely ignoring everyone else.

She looked at him and decided what to answer. A faint blush on her cheeks. „Everyone calls me Ro." Her voice was soft, light. And if it weren´t for the people who said nothing, she wasn´t sure if anyone would have heard her, in the first place.

He nodded.

„You wanna come inside?" The question was out before he had time to over think it. He pointed to the clubhouse and pulled his brows together. As if irritated.

Royal let out a sigh and looked at her aunt in question. She seemed uneasy but smiled at her niece, trying to calm the situation. „Sure, honey, I´m going to wait in the car."

Royal looked at Happy, her father, again and gave him a nod. Her fingers played with the many bracelets while she walked towards him.

Together they both walked to the open doors, she didn´t meet anyones eyes. Happy said something to the men but she couldn´t understand anything. She didn´t care.

Her mind was full with anxiety. Her legs week. To spend some time with her father was strange but still - she wasn´t against ít.

When they stepped inside, she held her breath for a second while making large eyes. It seemed like a bar at the first glance, they were some stools, tables. Furniture that spoke for a pub. She knew that it was the clubhouse, though. Her aunt had warned her before but she frowned, nevertheless.

There was a woman behind the bar, she looked at her bewildered. She had brown, shoulder-length hair and wore a leather jacket. Royal turned away and saw how her father sat down at a table. She followed.

After she had sat down, they were just looking at each other, not saying a word. „So.." she started and stared down at her hands, „You´re my father." It sounded more like a question, less like a statement. Happy cleared his throat, slightly shook his head and then nodded „Right."

Silence.

She couldn´t help but chuckle. „Do you have a favourite colour?" He looked at her surprised, then seemed to consider. There was disapointment when he just shook the head and she gulped. _Why did she even try? Stupid._

„Do you?" - she looked up with wide eyes. But when the realization hit was when she smiled at him, „Of course!" she declared, „It´s purple."

„Purple? Should´ve guessed." He grumbled and looked at her purple shirt and earrings. She simply shrugged. „I also like pink and blue, but neon yellow is cool, too."

She pointed at his clothes, „You don´t really like colours?" she asked but quickly shook her head when the next question crossed her mind, „Are you married?" - „No. Not planning it." There was a frown, then „You married my Mother." She tried to ignore the following pain. Tried to suppress it.

„Your Ma was different" he said. She placed her hands on her cheeks and bit her lip. „How different?" - „You ask a lot of questions, kid." She couldn´t help but shrug. „My aunt says, curiosity kills the cat" she stopped for a second and then shrugged again „But I´m human."

For a moment he paused. There. Right this second. In front of him was his daughter. A stranger. But the important part was, that he saw something very clear in the way she was. The way she talked and acted. She was just like how he remembered her. Marielle. Her mother.

He nodded to himself. Marielle wouldn´t have wanted him to abandon her. Of course not.

„Your aunt can´t handle you no more?" That was a nice way of saying what he thought - Erin was a stuck-up bitch.

Royal looked away and shrugged. She pulled at a strand of hair „It´s complicated."

They kept silent for a few moments.

He, then, decided to ask „You wanna stay with me?" Royal felt unsure. Her lungs were tied up as she tried to come up with a desision, „Do _you_ want me to live with you?" - „Would I ask if not?"

That was truly unexpected.

But she could not lie to herself, after all, she was here for this very reason. To meet her father and to move in with him. It still was hard, though, to let go of everything that was connected to her old home. In New York. Her friends, her room, school. Her aunt.

Her chin stared to quiver. Then she shrugged, again. „I guess so."

She avoided his gaze and got up. „I´ll go and tell Erin."

Happy had grumbled something before she walked out. She just shook the head and continued walking.

* * *

 ** _I´m back and I´m sorry xD_**

 ** _It took longer than expected!_**

 ** _Well, first of all, yes it´s not flawless and yes it´s not my best work -_**

 ** _but I figured; I wouldn´t do any progress if I´m constantly editing the chapters I already finished._**

 ** _So here is the first chapter, shorter than I wanted but better than nothing._**

 ** _See ya! xD_**


	3. Chapter 3

„You're sure, honey?" Erin asked. „It's not like you gave me much of a choice" Royal answered instantly and looked at her critically. Why did she always have the feeling that her aunt thought she was stupid? But it also might be a way to make herself feel less guilty, she thought.

Royal crossed her arms and licked her lips - then took a deep breath, her eyes avoiding everything but the ground „So, you'll leave me like that." It was more of a statement than a question and her aunt didn't seem to object, at first.

The young girl shrugged, hid the pain masterfully and walked around Erin, to get her few bags. „Hey, honey, don't make me the bad one, now" Her aunt said, her voice shaky and unsure of how to act. But Royal didn't turn around when she opened the trunk of their car. „I'm not doing anything" she mumbled and felt how her legs trembled, violently.

That was what she hated the most.

Confrontation.

It didn't matter who it was, she just couldn't handle it. And her body reacted accordingly to it – she felt her arms shivering and that her hands trembled, too. Nevertheless, she tried to calm herself down and lifted one suitcase out of the low trunk.

Her aunt left her alone but she had already expected that.

„You need help with that?" A now familiar voice grumbled next to her. Royal couldn't help but jerk away. Fear seemed to live in her bones; her aunt's third boyfriend used to say. And she had never once denied it.

„No reason to jump, little one" he added with a confused look. „Oh, yeah I know. Sorry." Royal uttered and scratched her left arm when he lifted a brow at her, „I'm tired... that's all." Happy just shook his head and muttered something. But before he was able to add anything, her hand reached forward as she grabbed another bag from the car. But no matter how hard she tried to ignore it, she did feel his gaze on her. She gulped, unconsciously hid her face with some strands of hair and continued shaking.

„You're good?" And it was as if she had just waited for it – she nodded in an instant, „Yes!"

Changing the topic had always been a good choise when feeling trapped. „Why are you carrying a gun?" Back to the questions. And she was curios, indeed. Why _did_ her father carry around a gun?

After all, it wasn't every day that you saw some local people running around with guns put in their waistbands. Maybe they were some sorts of sheriffs?

Happy pulled his brows together and wiped his hands clean on a greasy-looking towel. „Nothing for kids" he said and cleared his throat. Royal raised an eyebrow but didn't look up. She just focused on her bags and suitcase, now, put on the ground. She was no kid, anymore, she thought. But tried to keep her facial expressions neutral.

„Do you live _here_?" she asked. Happy grunted and shook his head. The young girl bit her lip, she went through her hair and was unsure of what came next. „When will we go to your home, then?" she asked while looking around. There weren't as many men as a few minutes ago and she was very thankful for it.

They all seemed so close with each other – like a real family. And she had only been her for a short amount of time. It was intimidating.

„You'll stay with me 'till I dealt with some stuff." - „With my aunt?"

Happy nodded „That too." His daughter frowned but didn't comment on it. She fumbled with the brown handle of her bag. And so they just stood there. Avoiding each others eyes and both looking for ways to make it less uncomfortable.

„Can I look around this town, a little?" Her words were soft and he almost didn't understand them. But when he did he immediately shook his head. „You stay with me. Don't want you to get lost." Royal felt how her chest tightened. There was a rage inside her which, and that she knew for sure, had everything to do with this man telling her 'no'. And even more with that he thought she was his to take care of, now. _She_ was able to take care of herself. There was no father needed.

„I'll be careful" she uttered. Happy looked at her, a frown showing. „I can show you around, Royal. But not now." he declared „You can see off your aunt?" Royal considered what to do.

She didn't want to anger him. And therefore didn't say anything at all.

There was a slight shrug and she turned around to find Erin.

When she found her, Royal didn't suppress an eye roll. Erin was on the phone and probably talking to her boyfriend. „You can't really wait, can you?" the young girl said after she had approached her. Erin looked at her surprised and then over Royal's shoulder, back to where Happy stood. She pulled her brows together while slightly shaking the head. Then turned away for a second. „I'm.. I'm sorry, babe, I'm gonna call you later, again- yes, no... no she's just here, right now. Ok- okay, 'till later!" When she was finished and looked at her niece in silence, everyone seemed to feel how the air was thicker with tension.

Royal mumbled something under her breath and scratched her arm. „I think Happy still wants to talk to you... but- I'm gonna say goodbye, already." Then bit her bottom lip, tears started to well up in her eyes. It was unbearing. She cleared her throat and put a hand on her own cheek. Automatically trying to hide her face.

„I'm gonna miss you" she said and let out some air, uncomfortable with her emotions.

Before she had a chance to blink she felt her aunt's arm wrapped around her small body. Royal pressed her lips together when she felt like sobbing. Her body trembled. She had her eyes closed and face scrunched up. „Remember that I love you!" Erin whispered and held her even closer but Royal couldn't keep it together, nodded, and let go of her aunt.

„Don't worry" Royal said „I could never forget it." There was an undertone of bitterness. She, then, breathed in slowly and turned around. Right back to the clubhouse.

It felt like her heart ached so much, it would rip itself out of her body and punch a hole through her chest. Shivers went down her back and arms. And she knew she couldn't keep it together for any longer.

When she went inside the clubhouse they were many people but she only focused on one. Happy talked to a bald young man with black tattoos on the sides of his skull. But when they started to pay her attention, one after another, did Happy finally look over at her. She bit her inner cheek and pulled her hands into fists. „I'm... is here a bathroom?"

Happy frowned at her but still nodded and pointed to his left. There, she saw the beginning of a hallway. She cleared her throat, felt her herself blushing. It was an unusual amount of attention and she wasn't very fond of it.

But this all happened in the back of her head for she still had to suppress any tears and a full-on emotional breakdown.

She walked away from the group of people and whispered a soft 'thanks' to her father.

But when she had found the bathroom there was no energy left inside her. It was as if her lungs were suddenly squeezed together and it was hard to even take the next breath. Her whole body trembled. Tears streamed down her cheeks and sobs made her throat burn. She dropped to the floor and cried.

There was silence surrounding her and it created an empty, well-known room in her mind.

She hiccupped. Pulled her legs closer, pressed her face against her knee.

Without realizing at first did her hand push the many bracelets from her left wrist and she started to scratch her skin bloody. It burned. She felt her old scars. But closed her eyes and was relieved. She let out every anger, every sadness of the last couple of hours. Days. Months. She didn't want it in her body. Used this way to feel better. Lighter.

But cried nevertheless.

„Royal?"

She flinched and got up in a second. „I'm in here!Yes!" she shouted. She was dizzy but put her shaking hand on the handle of the door, out of instinct, to keep them outside. „I'll be there in a moment" she uttered nervously.

Happy, who she assumed stood at the door, knocked once as if to ask for confirmation, „Everything good?" - „Yes" she answered, immediately. Tried to calm herself.

He didn't say anything else and she only heard some footsteps distancing themselves from the bathroom.

And she stood there with a racing heartbeat. Held her bleeding arm close to her chest and sighed.

She had to be way more careful around here.


	4. Chapter 4

_hey hey_

 _the first argument between Happy and Royal. Just kinda happened._

 _enjoy!_

 _._

 _._

* * *

„This is my place" Happy said while putting the bags on the floor. He stood there for a moment and was silent for a few more seconds.

Royal looked around and frowned.

Both of them stood in the apartment, still at the door, and didn't say anything. She was glad to finally see the place that she would live in - at least until she was eighteen, she thought.

Although she didn't know how the next years of living with her father would turn out to be. If they would stay together for this long time or if anything would set them apart. She didn't _want_ to know.

Everything was strange and unfamiliar, the way they dressed, the whole clubhouse thing.

 _Motorcycle enthusiasts_ \- her aunt had answered when Royal had asked why they carried guns around with them. She didn't understand how _this_ was a safe environment for her to grow up in. And she didn't understand how she had never been informed about the life style of her father. There were only a few memories of her father from when she was younger.

But neither had her mother ever pointed out anything like that nor her aunt until today.

It was, indeed, a very uncomfortable situation but Royal tried to ignore it as good as she could.

„It's very clean" she commented. It was the first thing that had caught her eye. Something that had seemed a little off from the very first moment and then she realized that every single thing in the living room was so flawlessly organized and cleaned.

Happy nodded and pointed at a white door at his left. „This is my room but you'll sleep there only until… until we figured something out."

„Where's your bed, then?" she asked immediately and looked around, on the search for another door - to see if there might be another room that he could use. But there was only the door frame that was the entrance to the kitchen.

„On the couch" he answered in a low voice.

 _Oh_.

„I can sleep on the couch, too-"

„No, it's okay."

That was it. No more words followed. And again, silence grew between them and made everything unnecessarily uncomfortable. Or was it just her? Did she simply imagine the awkwardness and strange behavior of her father? But that was even weirder than the first option.

She sighed with exhaustion.

„What a day, huh?" she asked and threw her head back.

Her hand massaged her stiff neck while feeling his distant gaze on her. He gave a sound of agreement which sounded more like a grunt but she wouldn't mind.

"Do you live with someone else? I mean... when you're not married… any girlfriend?" Her voice turned into a slight whisper when she had seen how his face turned sour.

„Or a cute dog, maybe?" she changed the topic easily.

But if he, indeed, had a dog or any similar animal - than she would be more than thrilled.

Disappointment rushed through her when he shook his head.

„Mmh..." she nodded silently „What a pity."

„I like the quiet" he explained. Royal looked at him with wide eyes, he had said something without her asking a question first. That was some kind of progress, she thought with a big smile.

She shrugged at his words, still joyful about him talking and walked towards a grey couch that was positioned in the center of the living room.

„I once did, too… hated when things were too loud. But then, I don't know, I was kinda lonely in the quiet. Aunt Erin always says that too much alone-time makes you think a lot and that also can be scary."

She sat down and brought her arm up to her face, to look at her bracelets.

„She said that?" Happy mumbled and walked towards her. He sat down next to her, the couch sank in and their legs were touching.

„My aunt says many, wise things, you know." - „Hard to believe. "

The small girl only shrugged and bit her lip.

„She was the only family I had… before- before I met you. She _is_ kinda important to me."

Tears glistened in her eyes and she looked at her feet. Tried to hide behind some strands of hair and suppressed a shaky breath.

„It's nice to have you here" Happy said, suddenly.

It surprised her more than anything and she looked up in a second. Her eyes were wide and glassy but a relieved grin grew on her face.

„I think so, too! "

* * *

She laid in the way too large bed and looked at the ceiling. The room was dark and she tried to take even, deep breaths. It was unfamiliar - every corner of this apartment. Too unfamiliar to finally fall asleep. Even after this stressful day.

Her chest tightened with the thought of her old room. She had had it decorated with many dreamcatchers above her bed. And there were pink and red stickers on the cream-colored wall – she had decorated everything with them, from the floor to the wardrobe and desk, to the windows.

She had been obsessed with it for so long, it was natural that she missed them in this colorless, plain bedroom.

Maybe Happy would lend her some money to buy new ones.

She shook her head. It wouldn't make the homesick feeling disappear, she was convinced.

Silent tears ran down her cheeks, dried on her skin only for others to follow. They sticked to her neck and face. She hiccupped.

„Mo-mmy..."

Her low voice sounded raspy.

But she continued to whisper, to wish her mother back at her side.

„Wh-why?" She closed her eyes in pain. Why was she this lonely?

The darkness wrapped itself around her cool body. She pinched her upper arm, bit her lip and whimpered.

„Co-ome back."

And she stayed awake for the rest of the night.

* * *

„G'morning" Happy grumbled when he saw Royal sitting at the kitchen table, a glass of water in front of her. She was still in her pink pyjamas and her hair was half up in a messy braid.

He opened the fridge and took out a beer.

„It's eleven a.m." She glanced at him but only for a second. It was enough for him to see the red, bloodshot eyes.

„You're ill?" he asked.

„A little tired, nothing more."

He grunted and sat down on a chair, opening the can and took a sip. She reached for her water too and noticed that her hand trembled more than usually. Happy seemed to notice but didn't say anything about it.

„What grade are you in?" he asked.

Royal frowned slightly, „Seven. It's still the beginning of the school year. But my teacher actually wanted me to repeat the sixth grade. Aunt Erin didn't. Said it was unnecessary for me, I'm smart enough."

That surprised Happy.

„Did the teacher say you weren't smart?" - „Well... actually-" she hesitated and looked at her hands, „It was because of my absences."

Happy looked even more surprised. „You ditched school?" her spoke the first thought had crossed his mind. But Royal shook her head, immediately. Looked at him with a short giggle but turned serious, only a second later.

„Aunt Erin needed help at home, sometimes."

Many thoughts went through his mind at her answer. But he didn't voice any of them. So he just nodded.

Royal shrugged - unsure with his reaction.

„When will I go to school?" she asked, curious but nervous.

„Maybe next week, or in two. I gotta talk to some people first. Fill out some papers, I guess. But don't you worry. You won't be needed at home to help with stuff. There won't be ditching in my house."

Royal smiled at that and muttered something, too low for him to understand.

„So... what's planned for breakfast?" she asked and scratched her arm.

* * *

There hadn't been anything good or even useful back at his apartment to eat. Therefore he had decided to go to the clubhouse with her and spend the morning with the others. He had commented that a guy named Bobby sometimes cooked some food. Mostly baked stuff.

Royal didn't know how to feel about it, she was happy to have finally spent some alone-time with her father. But it was still kept short. She had actually planned to have better and more conversations with him, today. Thus, everything would be less awkward.

But it seemed that Happy had other plans.

They were still driving in a car from the garage. Clay had already offered it, yesterday, and after a few moments of convincing Happy that he couldn't take his daughter on the bike, especially with the luggage – was he okay with it. Or so she assumed.

Who knew what was truthfully going on in her father's head.

He drove silently. But this didn't surprise her anymore.

It was simply the person he was, she thought.

A man who didn't use a lot of words for small talk, or answers. Or any talk, at all.

She ran her hand through her long hair and decided to braid it. Her hands worked fast and she had a french braid finished, only a short moment later. She looked up and pulled down the rearview mirror. It creaked and she threw a look at Happy next to her – but he only looked at the street in front of him.

She looked back at the mirror and had her eyes staring back at her reflection. Her body stood still for a second. The dark colour of her iris irritated her. It was the exact same as Happy's and she wished, instantly, to have her mother's eyes.

A bitterness filled her as she put the mirror back up and turned her face to the window. Tears started to well up. She tried to distract herself and bit her lip.

„When will I'll be able to look around the town?" Her voice sounded a little shaky. She pulled her hand into a fist. Her nails digging in her palm.

„I already said you gotta wait."

„I can go alone, you know..." she whispered. Her heartbeat raged in her chest. Anger collected itself in her stomach and rose up to her throat.

„Be patient" he muttered. Royal rolled her eyes and sighed.

Happy ignored it.

„I'll go today." She declared and it sounded definite.

There was only a second of silence before the rough man stepped on the brake and stopped the car without a warning – her body fell slightly forwards but was pressed back through the belt. „What the-" - „You better not finish that!" he barked out and looked at her with narrowed eyes. There was a fire in them and she gulped.

„I didn-"

He interrupted before she was able to say anything, „Look, kid. This is all new for me and you, I get that. Your mother died and your aunt didn't want you no more. You might be angry about it. But you gotta accept that you _need_ to move on. And I said that it was good to have you here, with me. And I mean it. But I won't let you behave like a little brat, understood?"

The first thought of hers was, that this was surely the most he had talked since meeting him.

The second was less a thought and more the feeling of rage taking over.

She opened her mouth to snap at him, too, but hadn't had the chance when he spoke again.

„Be careful, kid" he looked at her with a sharp glint in his eyes.

She was shocked. To put it lightly. There was not one inch of her body that wasn't under shock. Her chin trembled as she tried to pull herself together. To get words out of her mouth.

To defend herself. How could he?

„Yo-u..." she started but her voice was too shaky. So she took a deep breath and tried again. Her eyes stared at him and she didn't blink once. He looked at her, too, but his expression was hard to read. Except for him to be angry.

„Y-ou've never... never been my father" she said, „I _don't_ need you to start with that, now."

Tears burned in her eyes but she blinked them away.

Then she just turned away from him and looked out of the window, her whole body trembling because of the confrontation.

She thought that she heard him mumble something.

It sounded a lot like he was cursing.

.

.

.

 _I hope you liked it!_

 _I'd love to read about your thoughts!_

 _love._


End file.
